Entre le bien et le mal
by bambiemag
Summary: Hermione raconte son errance entre le bien et le mal...


_Entre le bien et le mal_

**« Mieux vaut vivre enchaîné près de celui que l'on aime, que libre au milieu des jardins près de celui que l'on hait.** »

Cette phrase je l'avais lu dans un livre Moldu… Je trouvais ça tellement étrange ce genre de réplique bien à eux. Pourquoi s'enchaîner à celui que l'on aime et vivre auprès de celui que l'on hait ? Dans le premier cas, je me disais qu'avec une baguette on pouvait détruire toute les chaînes et dans le deuxième cas je me disais que la magie venait à bout de ceux que l'ont hait… J'étais jeune à l'époque et je ne voyais que par la magie. Je n'avais pas compris qu'une baguette ne fonctionnait qu'à partir des sentiments de son propriétaire. Je n'avais pas compris non plus qu'on puisse aimer le mal et détester le bien. Tout ça c'était avant… Avant que je ne passe du mauvais côté… Avant que je ne préfère être enchaînée à la haine plutôt que libre auprès de l'amour.

Tout commença après que l'ordre du Phoenix m'ait donné pour mission de découvrir qui avait déjà rejoint le seigneur des Ténèbres avant même d'être diplômé de Poudlard. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait déjà prêté allégeance au mal. Après tout il descendait d'une longue lignée de Mangemorts et son nom lui-même appartenait au seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais l'ordre avait été clair, on ne pouvait se permettre de condamner sur des doutes ou des quasi-certitudes. Il fallait des preuves. Une en particulier. La marque. Seulement je savais parfaitement qu'il n'accepterait pas de me montrer son poignet sur simple demande.

J'avais réfléchi longtemps à la façon de le corrompre. Et après multiples idées saugrenues une seule m'était apparue efficace, bien que c'était celle qui me répugnait le plus. Il aimait les femmes, il aimait la séduction. J'étais une femme séduisante. Alors je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le séduire, l'amener à me faire suffisamment confiance pour qu'il se livre de lui-même. Harry et Ron avaient trouvé l'idée stupide, irréalisable même. « Voyons Hermione, pour lui tu n'es pas une femme ». Ron avait toujours manqué de tact pour dire les choses. Mais d'un sens il avait raison, Drago Malefoy ne m'avait jamais regardé comme une femme. Ses yeux projetaient plutôt de moi l'image d'une répugnante sang de Bourbe. Seulement j'étais déterminée à le faire tomber en même temps que Voldemort le jour où sa chute arriverait. Je le haïssais tant. Mais cette haine je devais la cacher pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Je n'aurais pas du l'enfouir autant en moi, mais je savais qu'il était doué pour lire les pensées des autres. Il avait un professeur de choc… Severus Rogue était pourtant membre de l'ordre, mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance et Sirius non plus d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que cette mission n'était connue que de nous quatre, moi, Sirius, Harry et Ron. Mes deux complices n'avaient pas pris cette responsabilité autant à cœur que moi. Ils avaient seulement décidé d'ouvrir un peu plus l'œil. Mais moi je ne voulais pas du mal parmi le bien. Je voulais exterminer la haine, sans réaliser que ma quête était une forme de haine aussi.

Je tentai donc d'établir un contact avec le roi des Serpentards mais, mes tentatives, bien que discrètes, n'éveillèrent que sa méfiance et ne furent qu'à l'origine de nombres de ses moqueries. Il était clair que je n'étais pas très douée en matière de séduction et je me rendais bien compte que, même si je n'avais pas été une sang de bourbe, je n'étais absolument pas son genre. Pas assez sexy, pas assez vulgaire même. Mais surtout, je n'étais pas assez entreprenante. Après des mois de tentatives qui le laissèrent froid, je décidai donc de mettre le paquet. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre à la recherche d'un sort efficace pour me rendre belle. Soudain je réalisai que je ne devais pas faire appel à la magie pour le séduire, mais que je devais utiliser ce que j'avais en moi. Je fis donc apparaître des vêtements plus sexy que jamais que Pansy Parkinson elle-même n'aurait pas osé porter. Je me maquillai avec la vulgarité que Drago aimait et sortis dans cette tenue pour aller manger. Je me souviens encore de la tête des élèves de Poudlard quand ils me virent pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Je crus que la mâchoire de Ron allait tomber tellement sa bouche était ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Harry lui-même en laissa tomber sa fourchette. Mais la réaction qui me fit le plus plaisir fut celle de ma victime. Drago ne laissait rien voir de ce qu'il pensait, son visage restait aussi impassible qu'habituellement. Mais ses yeux… C'était la première fois que je réalisai à quel point le désir dans ses yeux le rendait sexy. Alors que je croisai son regard je fus prise d'une sorte de malaise. Comme si je me retrouvais moi-même piégée de cet océan bleu au milieu de son visage. Cela aurait dû m'alerter sur ce qui allait se passer si je continuais à jouer avec lui. Mais une fois ce sentiment étrange passé, j'étais trop satisfaite pour me rendre compte du danger que je courais. J'avais enfin capté son attention et il ne me restait plus qu'à le laisser venir se jeter dans mes filets.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ce même soir, alors que je rentrai seule du bureau de Mac Gonagall, qui m'avait sermonnée sur ma façon de me comporter, il m'attendait, adossé contre le mur d'un couloir. Je ne le remarquai que quand il m'adressa la parole de sa voix traînante. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre à toute vitesse. J'étais excitée par le danger que cet homme représentait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? Tu cherches une proie pour rassasier ta soif de sang ? ». L'indifférence. J'avais compris que c'était la seule chose qui fonctionnerait sur lui. Seulement je réussis difficilement à cacher mes sentiments quand il se rapprocha de moi et que je me retrouvai bloquée entre lui et le mur, ses yeux à quelques centimètres des miens. « A quoi tu joues Granger ? ». Je pris peur. Avait-il comprit que tout ceci n'avait qu'un seul but ? Celui de le faire tomber ? En faite, je sais aujourd'hui que non, en tout cas il dissimula ce qu'il savait avec la perfidie dont il était capable et me laissa seulement croire qu'il cédait à mon charme. « De quoi tu parles ? » Je préférai jouer l'innocence. « De cette tenue » Il désigna mon t-shirt en tirant sur la bretelle. « De cette attitude provocante. ». Il se rapprocha de moi, se collant un peu plus. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ». Il eut un sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire hautain que je haïssais tant, mais qui, ce soir là, me fit le désirer plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. « Tu n'es pas à la hauteur Granger » Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes dangereusement. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre si fort que Drago lui-même l'entendit. Mon souffle s'accéléra et ma respiration en fut que plus difficile. Alors que je sentis son souffle contre mes lèvres, je paniquai. Il avait raison, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Je le repoussai alors. « Tu es fou Malefoy ! » Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage et il s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Je restai quelques minutes adossée contre mon mur pour reprendre contenance. Je me sentis soudain faible. Il était plus fort que moi, et il venait de me le prouver. Seulement je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot et j'étais prête à tout pour gagner la guerre qu'il venait de me déclarer. Une guerre non pas de feu et de sang, mais une guerre de séduction. Et c'était sûrement la plus dangereuse.

Après cet épisode, ce fut relativement difficile d'attirer de nouveau son attention. Il m'avait testé et avait vu que je n'étais pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout, je perdis donc tout intérêt à ses yeux. Jusqu'au jour où, je décidai qu'il était temps que je lui montre un peu de témérité et d'audace. Un soir donc, je m'introduisis dans les cachots des Serpentards sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry que j'avais emprunté sans même en avertir son propriétaire. Il aurait désapprouvé, estimant déjà que le jeu auquel je m'adonnais était ridicule. Je profitai donc du passage d'un des serpentards par leur entrée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il y régnait une atmosphère étrange. Le lieu était froid et dur, mais l'ambiance était brûlante. Une tension sensuelle régnait dans l'air, bercée par une musique qui suggérait des pensées érotiques. Une maison close, voilà dans quoi je me trouvais. Dans tous les coins des garçons et des filles se caressaient et s'embrassaient d'une manière qui, dans la tour Gryffondor aurait certainement provoqué l'indignation. Mais j'étais loin d'être indignée, je peux même dire que tout ça m'excitait. Une fois que je pus détacher mon regard de cette scène, je décidai de trouver Drago. Je montai donc l'escalier et ouvris légèrement chacune des portes, constatant que les pulsions sexuelles qui naissaient en bas trouvaient leur accomplissement dans les chambres du haut. Derrière la dernière porte que je poussai se trouvaient trois personnes, deux filles et un garçon dont la chevelure blonde ne m'était pas inconnue. J'observai un instant les caresses que Pansy et une autre dont j'ignorais le nom, procuraient à Drago. Il semblait plus qu'indifférent bien qu'elles s'affairaient de tout cœur à lui faire plaisir.

Je décidai donc que le moment semblait bien choisi pour intervenir. Je vérifiai que personne n'était aux alentours et j'enlevai la cape que je posai à terre. Je réajustai ma robe super sexy et je me plaçai dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Je dérange ? » Les trois regards se braquèrent sur moi. Ceux des deux filles semblaient outrés. Mais celui de Drago était… admiratif. Il savait qu'il fallait beaucoup de culot pour oser entrer chez les Serpentards. « Un peu je dois bien l'admettre. » me répondit-il. Les filles se couvrirent avec le drap, tandis que Drago qui ne semblait pourtant nullement gêné de se trouver en sous-vêtements devant moi, attrapa sa robe de chambre, couvrant ainsi son poignet avant que je n'ai pu remarquer une quelconque marque. Pansy me toisa du regard. « Tu dois être inconsciente pour oser rentrer ici et nous interrompre » Drago ne me lâchait pas de ses yeux océans. « Ou drôlement audacieuse » ajouta-t-il. Je souris en comprenant que j'avais atteint l'effet que je recherchais. « Va-t-en » me lança la deuxième jeune fille au comble de l'agacement. « Non, vous allez-vous en. » Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent, surprises de sa requête. « Tu plaisantes ? » Il leur lança un regard qui leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elles attrapèrent leur vêtement sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller et me jetèrent un regard noir en passant à côté de moi. Je fermai la porte derrière elles et fixai mon regard dans celui du jeune homme. « Ta témérité me surprend. » me dit-il. Je m'approchai d'une démarche que j'espérais sensuelle. Et elle l'était vu le regard que Drago portait sur mes hanches. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui pourraient te surprendre Malefoy ». Je fis le tour de sa chambre, touchant chacun de ses objets avec sensualité. Il me regarda faire sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une lettre qu'il s'empressa de venir m'arracher des mains, se retrouvant ainsi dangereusement près de moi.

Je me retournai vers lui et plongeai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Il ne me lâcha pas des yeux non plus espérant que je les baisserai la première. Mais j'étais décidé à le faire céder avant que je ne cède. J'entrepris donc de provoquer un peu plus son désir. Je caressai son torse jusqu'à descendre vers son anatomie la plus intime. Je voulais savoir s'il me laisserait faire, mais il attrapa mes mains avant que je ne touche son sexe. J'aurais du en être soulagée, mais j'en fus finalement déçue. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me susurra ces mots d'une façon exquise. « Ne provoque pas ce que tu ne sauras pas éteindre » Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres. Ce jeu devenait intéressant, et très amusant. Je profitai de cette proximité pour lui souffler dans le cou et lui murmurer. « C'est une menace ou une promesse ? ». Je savais que j'allais loin, mais j'étais trop près du but pour abandonner. Il me regarda très surpris de mon comportement. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la Granger qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans. Il sembla soudain retrouver son sérieux. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux savoir Granger mais ça à l'air d'en valoir le coup pour que tu prennes tous ces risques ». Il avait raison, ça en valait le coup, enfin ça dépendait de ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour savoir. Etais-je prête à lui donner mon corps ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je pensais ne pas avoir besoin d'en arriver là pour voir la marque. Il me suffisait juste de l'inciter à enlever son peignoir et de m'en aller quand j'aurai eu la preuve. Je la "scannais" avec ma baguette et le tour était joué. Seulement la théorie était plus simple que la pratique. Quand il fit descendre la bretelle de ma robe, et qu'il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, j'eus soudain l'impression que mon cerveau ne marchait plus ou que mon corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Il continua à m'embrasser, espérant peut-être que je l'arrêterais. Seulement j'en étais incapable, tellement ses caresses et ses baisers me procuraient du plaisir. Quand il glissa ses mains sur mon corps, je dus réprimer un soupir de plaisir. Il était expert en la matière et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi tant de filles rêvaient de se retrouver entre ses mains adroites.

Il se recula en sentant que je ne bougeais pas. Il vit dans mon regard que jamais je ne m'étais retrouvée dans une position aussi intime avec un homme et cela lui arracha un sourire. Il était sûre que j'allais le repousser et m'en aller, il ne l'espérait même pas, il le savait. Seulement il avait tord. Si je faisais ça, tout Poudlard serait au courant. Tandis que si on allait plus loin, il n'en dirait rien à personne, prisonnier lui-même de ce secret. Ma fierté prit soudain le dessus en réalisant l'impasse dans laquelle j'étais.et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, je lui donnai un baiser passionné. Je sentis sa surprise, car, l'espace d'un instant, ce fut lui qui fut incapable de bouger. Puis il se reprit et, pousser par son désir, il me serra dans ses bras. Tout le dégoût que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre était en train de s'envoler pour laisser place à notre envie d'être l'un contre l'autre. Il mit ses mains sur mon visage pour continuer de m'embrasser. Et alors que j'ouvris les yeux, je la vis, la marque, la preuve qu'il était parmis eux. Cet horrible serpent me fit sursauter et je dus me reculer. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet et me regarda sans savoir comment réagir. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes sans savoir que faire.

Mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner et alors que mon cœur battait plus vite, je réfléchissais à la marche à suivre. Soudain j'articulai avec mal ces paroles. « Alors tu es bien un mangemort ». La colère passa dans le regard de Drago. Il alla vers le lit et se retourna soudain vers moi. « Alors c'était ça que tu voulais savoir ? Tu dois être fière de toi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais sans trop t'impliquer. » J'aurais dû être fière en effet, mais je ne l'étais pas. Au contraire, une fois le choc passé, je réalisai que la déception m'avait envahi. Je n'avais plus d'excuse pour me donner à lui à présent. « Va-t-en !» Je restai là sans savoir s'il valait mieux partir pendant que je le pouvais encore où si je devais rester pour prendre ce que j'étais venu chercher. La preuve. Il releva les yeux vers moi et voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il se mit très en colère. « Va-t-en Granger » Je crois qu'il s'en voulait de s'être fait prendre aussi stupidement et surtout par moi, un être inférieur à lui. Sa colère me fit à la fois peur et me toucha également. Je le fixai et cela accentua plus encore sa fureur. Il se leva et vint vers moi. Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne me pousse dehors, il me força à le regarder. « Tu me paieras ça Granger ! » Il me poussa hors de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière moi.

Je restai là, à réfléchir. Mon cœur battait encore très fort mais ce n'était pas par peur, c'était pour me montrer que j'avais besoin de ses bras. Des bras de ce Serpentard. Mon corps tout entier réclamait encore plus de caresses de sa part, mais mon cerveau me criait de partir. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter, mais en cet instant, je refusai de réaliser ce que mon geste entraînerait, et je laissai mon corps prendre le dessus. Je fis demi-tour et pénétrai dans la chambre de Drago à nouveau, en me dirigeant vers lui, alors que, surpris, il me regarda. Il était debout à coté de son lit quand je me jetai dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sa surprise fut de courte durée, et alors que son ego devait lui hurler de me repousser, il n'en fit rien et me poussa sur le lit en s'allongeant à mes côtés. Notre première fois ne fut pas ce que j'espérais. En faite je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, car je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à lui succomber comme toutes ces petites minettes. Et puis que peut-on attendre du mal ? Rien… je suis bien placée pour le dire puisque je suis le mal moi aussi. C'est ce soir là que tout bascula pour moi parce que c'est ce soir là que je tombai amoureuse de lui. Quand je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, je scannai la marque et je partis.

Les jours suivants, j'évitai de croiser son regard ne voulant pas y voir toute la haine qu'il avait pour moi et tout le dégoût que notre nuit ensemble lui inspirait. Je savais qu'il me méprisait toujours et que rien n'y changerait. Malgré cela, lorsque Sirius nous rassembla Harry, Ron et moi pour faire le point sur notre mission, je ne lui révélai pas ce que j'avais découvert. J'aurais pourtant dû, parce qu'il était encore temps. Seulement, je ne voulais pas que ma mission auprès de Drago se termine, ses baisers étaient devenus ma drogue. Et quand quelques jours plus tard, je le suppliai de me faire l'amour à nouveau, il comprit qu'il m'avait à sa merci dorénavant. Et il accepta de me donner son corps en échange de cet atout considérable pour lui et les siens. Ainsi donc, nous nous retrouvâmes plusieurs fois par semaine pendant plusieurs mois. Il assouvissait mes désirs et je sais qu'au fond il comblait les siens aussi. Il n'avait pas de tendresse pour moi, mais au fil du temps sa haine envers moi disparut. J'étais de plus en plus malheureuse. Ron et Harry s'en rendaient compte, mais ils étaient loin de comprendre pourquoi. La culpabilité c'est ça qui me rongeait. Et c'était la seule chose qui me rattachait encore au bien.

Le temps passa vite, la révolte se préparait parmi les fidèles de Voldemort. Ils allaient attaqués, et l'attitude de plus en plus stressée de Drago me confirma cette rumeur. Pourtant je ne le rapportai pas à Sirius. Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer d'où je détenais mes certitudes. Et puis je ne savais rien de plus que ce que tout le monde soupçonnait. Une nuit pourtant, Drago me laissa entrevoir un peu plus de leurs intentions. Il ne parlait jamais avant ou après que nous ayons fait l'amour, mais cette nuit il dérogea à ses propres règles. « Notre scolarité va bientôt se terminer ». Je le regardai ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase alors qu'on était seulement à trois mois de la fin de notre année scolaire. Je voulus en savoir plus, mais il se referma aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert à moi. En faite, inconsciemment il tentait de me prévenir. Pourquoi ? Avait-il trouvé de l'affection en lui pour moi ? Non, pas Drago. Mais, un autre soir, après que nous eûmes pris notre plaisir quotidien, il se rhabilla et me fit fasse alors que je m'habillais moi aussi « Va-t-en ». Sur l'instant, je crus qu'il me chassait comme chaque soir, mais avec le recul, je sais que cette phrase était un avertissement, un conseil. Je partis donc la tête basse, ridiculisée comme chaque fois en jetant un ultime regard sur lui.

Je compris tout le sens de sa phrase quelques heures plus tard, quand, au milieu de la nuit, je fus réveillée par des cris. Je sortis donc de la tour Gryffondor et me précipitai vers les couloirs pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Alors que je m'approchai du bord de la muraille de Poudlard, je fus horrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Dans la cour, s'affrontaient Mangemorts et membres de l'ordre du Phénix, qui prévenus par Harry, étaient venus en aide aux élèves de notre école. Je crus que j'allai m'effondrer en larmes devant cette horrible scène, mais je me repris en voyant mes amis en train de lutter. Je descendis donc les rejoindre, mais je ne m'attendais pas alors à tomber sur lui. Drago était en train de se battre contre Ron. Je restai ainsi figée entendant à peine les voix autours de moi. C'est à ce moment là que je compris ce que j'étais devenu. Une âme perdue entre le bien et le mal. Car oui, bien que Ron avait été mon ami depuis toujours, je n'arrivais pas à lancer un sortilège à son adversaire ne serait-ce que pour le désarmer. En revanche, lorsque Ron prit le dessus et qu'il envoya un sortilège Doloris à Drago, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je pointai ma baguette vers mon ami en lançant un puissant « Expelliarmus ». Les regards que me jetèrent les membres de l'ordre du Phénix restent encore gravés en moi. Il y avait de l'incompréhension, et de la colère.

Les Mangemorts profitèrent de cette surprise pour attaquer plus fort encore. Severus lança l'avada Kedavra à Sirius sous les hurlements de douleur de Harry. Drago quant à lui lança un sortilège Doloris à un Ron qui me supplia de l'aider. Mais je réalisai à ce moment là que ma main ne réagissait plus qu'à mes sentiments. Incapable de bouger, je voyais la scène au ralenti se dérouler devant moi. J'entendis Harry me regarder en hurlant. « Hermione fait quelque chose je t'en prie. » Il tendit sa baguette vers Drago, et là encore ma main se dirigea d'elle-même vers mon ami et je lançai le sortilège pour désarmer l'adversaire. Ma confusion était telle que mon sortilège désarma tous ceux présents dans cette cour. Ron s'effondra tandis que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix tentaient de retrouver leur baguette. Les Mangemorts, comprenant qu'ils étaient maintenant trop faibles face à eux, s'éclipsèrent les uns après les autres. Lucius vint vers son fils. « On y va » Il disparut, mais Drago ne put le suivre. Il me fixait, tout comme Harry.

Il voyait ma détresse et surtout ma confusion. Il décida de profiter de celles-ci pour tendre la main vers moi. « Suis-moi » Je le regardai, le visage couvert de larmes. Harry se leva et se rapprocha de moi. « Reste avec moi Hermie ». Mes yeux se tournèrent alors vers lui. Mais Drago était trop intelligent pour abandonner à cet instant, malgré le risque qu'il encourait. Il avait deviné les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Il les avait compris même s'il ne les partageait pas. « Je peux t'offrir tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, il suffit de prendre ma main et de me suivre. » Je le regardai, perdue. « Je ne veux pas être le mal ». Harry profita de ce moment de lucidité. « Tu as raison Hermione, tu n'es pas le mal, tu n'es pas comme lui. Reste avec nous. » Je me plongeai dans les yeux bleus de mon bel amant. « Il n'y a que du côté du mal que l'on peut-être ensemble Hermione, tu le sais. » Un sanglot douloureux échappa de ma gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait Hermione, et en cet instant, je pris ça pour un signe de sa loyauté. Je regardai donc Harry et murmurai « Je suis désolée »

Tout alla ensuite très vite lorsque je saisis la main de Drago. Je n'eus que le temps de voir Harry hurler avant de disparaître. J'atterris ensuite dans cette ignoble cave, au milieu d'autres Mangemorts qui me regardèrent avec dégoût. Drago lâcha ma main et s'éloigna de moi pour se joindre au cercle des Mangemorts qui m'entourait. Lucius semblait en colère. « Que fait-elle là ? » Drago me regarda puis se tourna vers son père. « J'ai pensé qu'une prisonnière membre de leur confrérie serait un signe de notre force ». Mon regard se tourna d'un coup vers lui et je compris. Il m'avait eus. Il m'avait poussé à l'aimer si fort, qu'il avait réussi à me faire venir de son côté juste pour le plaisir d'affirmer sa force. Lucius me regarda puis s'adressa à un Mangemort « Emmenez cette vermine dans une prison, nous lui infligerons sa punition plus tard » Je sentis deux bras me saisirent et me tirer pendant que je me débattais en suppliant Drago de m'aider. Ma détresse était à fendre le cœur. Mais là où j'étais, elle était inutile. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas de cœur. Et en ce point Drago est bien un Mangemort.

Je fus jetée dans un cachot crasseux où je restai plusieurs jours sans manger. Le troisième jour, je crois, alors que j'étais entre l'inconscience et le délire, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de ma cellule. Je levai les yeux d'un geste lent et je le vis. Il me toisa de son regard océan. Je me jetai contre les grilles de la prison pour le supplier. « Drago je t'en prie… aide-moi » Il se pencha vers moi avec un sourire glacé aux lèvres. « As-tu vraiment crus ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je t'aimerais ? » Je tombai à genou face à lui mon regard se voilant de tristesse. « Je savais les sangs de Bourbe stupides, mais pas à ce point ». Je me laissai choir en comprenant à quel point il avait raison. L'amour m'avait rendu aveugle et stupide. Il alla pour s'en aller quand je réussis à articuler ce simple mot : « Pourquoi ? » Il se retourna vers moi. « Parce que je suis le mal… » Je n'eus le droit qu'à cette réponse mais je ne sais toujours pas comment interpréter le ton avec lequel elle a été prononcée. Il n'y avait pas de suffisance mais beaucoup de tristesse dans sa voix. Avait-il eu de la pitié pour moi ?

Si ce fut le cas, il n'en montra rien lorsque je me retrouvai au milieu des Mangemorts et que Lord Voldemort lui-même s'approcha de moi. Il était effrayant. Ce qu'il me dit je ne m'en souviens plus, j'étais trop occupée à pleurer en regardant mon bel amant. Je me souviens juste de cette douleur affreuse quand il envahit ma tête pour lire mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Ce fut pire qu'un viol, du moins je l'imagine. Alors que je me sentais faible après cette épreuve, ils décidèrent de m'en infliger une autre. Plus cruelle encore que la précédente. Une punition qui me hanterait pour le reste de ma vie et qui me ferait connaître l'errance. Il attrapa mon poignet et de sa baguette il dessina cette horrible marque qui me dégoûtait tant mais que j'avais pourtant caressée sur le bras de Drago. Après ça, ils me relâchèrent tout simplement sans m'infliger d'autres tortures.

Ce jour là j'ai compris pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient tant redouter. Ce n'est pas leur magie qui effraie, c'est ce qu'ils en font. Ils sont intelligents et ont choisi de se servir de ce don pour appliquer les pires souffrances à ceux qu'ils combattent. Ainsi ils avaient comprit que le pire pour une personne comme moi, n'était pas de supporter des tortures, mais d'être rejetée par ceux que l'on aime.Car, bien qu'ils m'avaient aimés de tout leur cœur, les membres de l'ordre ne purent me pardonner la trahison qui avait coûté la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux et qui avait laissé Ron dans un coma dont il ne ressortirait probablement jamais.

Je dus donc commencer une errance de plusieurs années, qui, avec cette marque au poignet, devint un vrai danger. Car, oui les Mangemorts le savaient, être enchaîné à cette marque dans ce monde libre est pire que la mort. Je ne suis ni le bien ni le mal. Je ne suis plus rien à présent.

A ceux qui pensent que j'ai ce que je mérite, je leur dirais qu'ils ont probablement raison, mais je plaide l'aveuglement par l'amour. Et, malgré tout, je referais exactement les mêmes erreurs si s'étaient à refaire parce que, malgré sa trahison, et son indifférence, je l'aime. Et c'est ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis devenue. Alors, aujourd'hui, bien qu'il n'en aura sûrement même pas écho, je lui donnerai ma dernière preuve d'amour, après lui avoir donner mon corps et mon cœur, j'ai décidé de lui donner ma vie…

_**FIN**_

Le 18 juillet 2007


End file.
